


Just As Long As You Know You Got Me

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i really love needy Venom woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: John comforts his Ahab once he finds out why he isn't sleeping well.[In the same vein of my VQuiet fic, I'll Be There, but a BBV version ;3]





	Just As Long As You Know You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorStarDust1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/gifts).



> Same idea as my VQuiet fic, I'll Be There but with BBV :)  
> Gifting this to SailorStarDust1 since they're the one who suggested it! ❤️  
> Hope you enjoy it!

John stretched his large arms above his head, letting out a grunt in the process, while he balanced a lit cigar in between his lips. Putting his arms back down at his sides, he looked over to his doppelganger, his Venom, his Ahab. The man was staring up at the ceiling, catching his breath, sweat still glistening on his tanned, scarred skin. Scars that John had as well, but he could tell that Venom had more, caused by him throwing himself in front him of during that God damned helicopter crash. Every time they met up like this, in this little storage shed in Africa that only held a bed, John found himself discovering a new scar or two on Venom's strong body.  

Venom finally caught his breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He looked over at John, watching him take a few drags on his usual post-sex cigar. The two would typically bang quickly and furiously, there's a reason the bed doesn't have a frame anymore, then John would have his cigar while they touched base on their various operations before departing from each other. These meetings happened every other month or so, whenever John could make his way here really. He adored his Ahab, so faithful and loyal, and when they met up, it'd be a flurry of kissing and aggressively taking each other's clothes off until they'd finally make their way to the bed.  

Was John's lust for Venom narcissistic? 

Perhaps. 

But in his mind, Venom was his and he could do whatever he wanted with him. Not like anyone knew about them anyway and Venom never showed resistance and John could tell he loved the attention he gave him. John enjoyed being able to see the expressions of pleasure across Venom's face whenever he fucked him deep and mercilessly.  

Finding himself particularly comfortable right now, John decided that he'd stay a bit longer this time, maybe take a nap even. It was too hot for blankets so the two were sprawled out on their bed, naked and still sweating from the African heat, their post-sex state and the heat John's cigar was adding to the small shed. Yes, it was hot, but John was still comfortable here. He took another drag on his cigar before moving from his sitting position to lying back down on his back next to Venom, adjusting his head against his pillow. 

"Boss?" He heard Venom rasp out and John lifted his cigar from his lips, looking it over in his large hand. 

"Figured we could use a small rest before getting on our way." He stated, now moving his head to look at Venom, who nodded at him.  

Agreeable as always. 

John felt like he could tell Venom to cut his other hand off and he'd do it without hesitation. As long as it was his orders, he'd do anything. 

But the real reason John was doing this was because he could tell Venom wasn't sleeping. That wasn't good and he needed to find out why and fix it immediately.  

If he was actively doing it to himself, John could use his loyalty against him and make him sleep more. The man never said no to him, he was John's very own dog.  

A true Diamond Dog. 

"Now let's sleep, V. Nothing too long, just enough to get us refreshed. I'm sure Ocelot and Kaz won't even notice." He ordered him as he snuffed out his cigar in a makeshift ashtray that was on the floor. John actually could go for a nap right now and was quite rough today to get Venom to be tired too. Getting settled back into the bed, he looked over to Venom lost in thought. 

_What runs through his head? Does he still think like me?_ John wondered to himself. 

A heavy silence filled the small room and John closed his eyes, wanting Venom to follow suit. He breathed in deeply through his nose and knew he'd fall asleep soon but he needed to make sure Venom would first. He opened his eyes looking over at Venom expecting him to have his eyes closed too but his lone eye stared at John.  

Was that fear in his expression?  

There was no way. 

"What's the matter, V?" John asked softly, not used to seeing this expression on his face.  

Was this what he looked like when he was scared?  

He didn't like it. 

"Boss..." Venom started slowly, his voice barely above a whisper, and John scooched closer to him to hear him better. Venom seemed to lose momentum and looked down, avoiding John's face. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, John let out a light sigh. 

"Talk to me." He said to the technically older man, trying to keep his tone soft as to not push Venom away. As Venom looked back up him, John placed his hand on Venom's hip, hoping it'd help encourage him to speak. 

"Do you... Do you ever feel like you can't breath when you sleep?" Venom questioned him, his expression still unsure on talking like this. John breathed in deeply through his nose, knowing now where this was going and not needing Venom to explain any further.  

He had experienced the same once he had awoken from his own coma.  

The fear of going back to sleep and not waking up again, thus triggering a panic attack when entering too deep of a sleep.  

"I have at times. But that's no excuse to not be sleeping, V." John stated to him, trying to find the balance between being gentle and being stern to get his point across. "If you keep up with this not sleeping business, it'll affect your work and lead to bringing morale down back at base. And we cannot have that, V." 

Venom bit his lip and nodded his head, looking away from John again, a look of rejection across his face.  

Perhaps he had been too harsh. He didn't think so, he was just saying the truth that needed to be said but he obviously made Venom feel even worse. 

_Shit. How do I even go about this?_  John thought to himself, letting the room fall back into silence. 

After a tense minute, John sat back up against the wall the mattress was pushed against while letting out a sigh and gestured for Venom to come closer to him. Noticing that Venom was weary in doing so, John gave him a small smile. 

_He's not used to me being like this. I'm not used to being like this._  

"Come here... Ahab." He whispered to him and from hearing his name, Venom adjusted himself closer to John. Wrapping his arm around Venom, John pressed him against his side, having his head rest against his chest and tucked under his chin. His ran his hand through Venom's hair that he had out of his ponytail and felt Venom relax against him.  

"As I said, I've been through it before too." John mumbled, his lips now against Venom's forehead. The two didn't say anything for a few moments until John spoke up again. 

"It hasn't fully gone away so there's some nights that I still deal with the panic attacks. Sometimes the best course of action is to just work through it."  

"How?" Venom rasped out, looking up at John now. John shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"It's different for everybody. You're going to have to find what works for you." John was looking back at Venom now and bent forward to kiss him softly. Venom kissed him back, a forceful need in his kiss and John gripped his hair tightly. Not wanting to set them off again, John broke the kiss knowing that he needed to get Venom well rested. Venom gazed up at him and John tucked Venom's head back under his chin. 

"I'll be here with you though. You're mine and I have to make sure you're alright." He whispered out softly, stroking his hair again and hoping his words were getting through to him.  

A light flush spread across Venom's face at his words and he enjoyed hearing the man he practically worshiped call him his. He couldn't deny that getting this sort of attention from his boss was putting him at ease and that he was hanging onto every word and touch he was giving him. John wasn't usually this gentle with him and he selfishly wished the two of them could just stay in this shed together forever. Being here with him definitely helped silence all the madness in his mind and whenever he was away from him, Venom just anxiously awaited when he could see his boss again. The sex was great of course but just being able to be in his arms and feel his lips against his was all Venom needed to get by again for a few months.  

As cliché as it sounds, John was like the drug Venom was always having withdrawals from. 

"I... I need you, Boss." Venom whispered to against his chest, looking over his S-like scar. "I can't stand being away from you. I need you so much." His voice was starting to shake and he scolded himself inwardly. 

John pressed his lips against Venom's forehead and kissed it softly.  

"I know. And you have me." He whispered in response. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

\--- 

A lull of silence had spread throughout their small shed and the two men eventually had drifted to sleep. 

Throughout their nap Venom would occasionally thrash against John, awaking him, and John would grip him tighter, whispering to his sleeping form that he was here and that he was okay. It would calm the older man and he would eventually seize his thrashing.  

Once the two were done with their nap, John could sense that Venom was feeling awkward around him now. As the two got dressed Venom wouldn't look at him and it was annoying him but John tried to understand that he was probably just embarrassed.  

As they were getting ready to depart from each other, John grabbed Venom by his waist and pulled their two bodies close. He used his other hand to hold Venom by his jaw and make him look at him. 

John gave him another soft kiss like from before and Venom gripped onto his leather jacket. The two kissed for a good minute or two, Venom enjoying this unusual goodbye kiss.  

He could definitely get used to this softer side of his boss and he wondered to himself if John was what he had been needing to sleep. For now he'd have to just remember this moment and use it to lull himself to sleep at night. 

John broke the kiss yet again but kept their faces close, his gaze intense and passionate.  

"I'm here for you, Ahab." 

"I know... Ishmael."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There's always a need for more BBV ❤️  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
